User blog:Lyndongwapo/Frill, the Pisces
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Melee |health = 50 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 415 (+70) |damage= 54.25 (+3.00) |range = 575 |armor = 26.25 (+3.05) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+0.295%) |healthregen = 8.75 (+0.60) |speed = 350 }} Frill is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Frill is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Pisces, Stellar Champion no. 010. Abilities The fishman yordle that morphs itself with 5 type of fish, options can be selected above the map (like the selection of Kindred for it's Hunt). Named as the Shark, the Puffer, the Eel, the Sailfish, and the Angler. Each type grant him unique ultimates. He can morph again after 30 seconds and morphing takes 1 second channeling. Moving through the waters will store water in his stomach up to 5 charges, 1 charge per second. This charge is used if not attacking for 3 seconds or activates after using any skill. This will deal physical damage plus additional magic damage to the first target it hit and is slowed in over 3 seconds. Range=1000 units and this missile is not homing toward the target. |leveling= }} }} Dives in the ground and creates a splash in his ~170 unit surroundings, after 0.5 second delay he pops out in the target location with splash also. A single unit that takes two splash, the second splash will deal 40% of damage. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Moving through the waters gain him a boost of movement speed and 50% bonus regeneration. This is also effective in the river in Summoner's Rift. Frill morphs the solid ground into a pool of water in ~600 unit radius AOE. Enemy units inside are slowed and grants Frill sight to target including stealth. Pool lasts for a given duration. |leveling= units seconds |range=300 units |cost= 100 |costtype=Mana |cooldown= 16 seconds }} }} Throws a fish which resembles to a piranha dealing magic damage that scales on thier maximum health on hit and slows unit. On impact, the fish bounces in any direction from unit hit (bounces like struggling through water) then glows like a gold fish. Any ally or enemy champion pick it up by walk to it will grant them bonus gold. Bounce distance is 350 unit reduced by 50 unit on every next bounce, up to 200 unit (max 4 bounces). |leveling= gold |range= |cost= 75 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Dive and swim in the ground toward the target unit dealing as magic damage on reaching then of damage will heal him. Cast range: 700 units. |-|Puffer= Inflates himself becomes 40% slowed but reduces incoming damages by in over 2.5 second then the reduced damage in basic attack only is bounced back to the attacker. On inflate, all enemy unit at his 220 unit range will deal as magic damage then knock them away from him for up to ~310 unit range. Activate again to stop inflating. |-|Eel= Channels in place for 1 second then after release the electricity in the ~650 target lane dealing {120|160|200|240}} magic damage in all unit in line in where his cursor is located. Unit hit who are already slowed, stunned, silenced, suppressed, blinded and knocked are stunned for 2 seconds. While channeling, any unit who are trying to touch by attacking him will stop the channeling but attacker will dealt 25% more damage and stun them for same duration. |-|Sailfish= Dashes in the ~500 unit range target lane dealing as physical damage then gain him bonus attack speed and deal as add. true damage in over 4 seconds. |-|Angler= All unit at his ~425 range is been fancied by light, they are amazed by light making them walk harmlessly (with normal speed) toward him (literally toward the light) then Frill's next basic attack will deal additional magic damage then reduce target defenses by 20% in over 2.5 seconds but Put Offs the light on attack. |leveling= |range= |cooldown=30 seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana }} }} Lore Frill resembles to a small fishman, face more likely to a fish has back fin, webby hand and foot then uses conch thorny shell as a batting weapon. His complexion is Bluish with little Green in color, green bold eyes, multiple and overlapping small tooths and gilled at side of his face. He has 5 forms, at the start of the game Shark is his normal form and Ultimate is available at level one. Morphing to Puffer, his Appearance will trun into Yellow and Red combination with hairy back instead of Fin. Morphing to Eel will turn him into All black with a glowing Blue lining in skin. Morphing to Sailfish will turn his color into White with a little Blue skins and a Single Thorn in his face pointing outward. And Morphing to Angler will turn his skin into Dark Green with lantern attached in his head. Description ........just read it.. [[Category:Custom champions]